


Edge of Violence

by KuroAoki



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Hux Has No Chill, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Burn, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAoki/pseuds/KuroAoki
Summary: “You’ve got quite a temper, General,” Ren said, flipping a few more switches to put the skiff into auto-pilot mode. His chair swiveled, turning to face Hux.“Rich, coming from you,” Hux retorted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought my return to fic after a decade or whatever would be Star Wars, but here it is. I'm a hella nerd, so I'm sorry if anything sends you to Wookiepedia like 'wtf is this guy talking about?' Please enjoy this indulgent garbage. <3

Kylo Ren had to be _the_ most kriffing infuriating man he had ever met. There was seldom an aspect about him that didn’t have Hux’s jaw tightening, tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth as if to keep him from voicing his unending disdain. Were it not for the position the Supreme Leader had put them in, surely Hux would spend his days avoiding the man, his swirling capes and absurd mask. As ill luck would have it, though, Hux found himself assigned to a mission that required their personal oversight.

He preened about it, initially, hearing Leader Snoke’s praises of the Starkiller program. A simple enough affair, requiring him to make an appearance across the planet, where an elite group of First Order officers were assigned to oversee the massive intake where the program’s namesake would draw in the energy to power the weapon itself. Morale, Hux supposed, was its intention, though perhaps there was something else to it – a moment for Hux to revel in his accomplishment.

At least, that had been the sentiment until Kylo Ren had been attached to the mission. It took everything Hux had to not turn a glare upon the man. Never in Leader Snoke’s presence. He thought it however, a loathing for the man darkening his moment of glory. If Ren noticed his enmity, he said nothing.

The atmosphere between them during the walk to the hangar bay was pleasant enough in its silence, Ren having made no arguments to the Supreme Leader at the tasking. They arrived and Hux made for an officer, intending to order his skiff prepared for atmo-transport. He was stopped short by Ren stepping before him, mouth clicking shut as Ren’s vocoder modulated voice made the command for his _own_ craft instead.

Hux’s nostrils flared, and the ensign glanced between the two before making a hasty decision to obey Ren’s order, lest he face his ire. Hux supposed he couldn’t blame him, not after seeing the bruise marks on the last individual who had displeased the man. Self-preservation, after all, was one of Hux’s personal prerogatives, and the reason he only gave Ren a glare for his trouble.

“I’m starting to believe you enjoy stepping on my toes, Ren,” Hux said dryly, once they were boarding the craft. Ren didn’t turn, a solid black form walking towards the cockpit. He seated himself and Hux followed suit, hands automatically going to the safety belts to lock him in place.

“You let me,” Ren replied after a moment, a sharp, clipped response that left Hux’s brows furrowed. Flipping on the engine, Ren checked a few readings on the display while Hux chewed on his words.

“The _point_ of this mission, Ren, is to show solidarity. It would be counterintuitive if we started quibbling over whose ship we were taking.”

A noise not unlike a huff came from Ren and Hux’s arms crossed over his chest.

“Why do you even care what ship we take?” he added, not sure why he was bothering to make conversation. Ren was frustratingly silent when he didn’t want him to be and equally irritating in his quips when Hux would prefer him mute.

“So we can take the scenic route,” Ren answered and Hux _swore_ there was a smirk in his voice. The craft lifted off, the engine vibrating the chassis for a moment before the stabilizers kicked in and they shot through the bay doors. Hux felt himself press back against his seat at the punch Ren had launched at, interrupting his retort.

“What nonsense are you on about, Ren? We have a timetable. Leader Snoke wants us to rendezvous with Colonel Burhast,” Hux snapped a moment later. “I know _you_ don’t care for the briefings that we’re attending, but _I_ do.”

Ren’s head tilted slightly towards him, though with the mask, Hux could hardly tell what direction he was looking. He opened his mouth to continue informing Ren of the schedule they were expected to upkeep when he spotted a tall, rocky outcropping jutting out from the crust of the planet. His eyes widened, heart in his throat in the split second before Ren deftly lifted the ship, missing it. Hux wasn’t sure if the grinding sound was his teeth or the hull scraping against the rock.

“What the _kriff_ are you doing, Ren?!” Hux exclaimed, knowing his cheeks were flushing in his mixture of relief and anger. “You could have gotten us killed. You haven’t even pulled up to cruising altitude!” he spat.

Ren, to his credit, was bringing them to it now, the engines burning in the thinning atmo. Hux felt his ears pop. “Thought I ought to let you get this out before we arrived,” he replied calmly, as if he hadn’t just narrowly avoided a crash.

“Get what out, you monstrous prick?” Hux said before he thought. It dawned on him a moment later, realizing that Ren was baiting him. Again. His jaw tightened again, hands detaching from where they had been gripping the armrests to once more tuck beneath crossed arms. Ren let out a noise Hux supposed was a laugh and felt his anger rise like bile in his throat.

“You’ve got quite a temper, General,” Ren said, flipping a few more switches to put the skiff into auto-pilot mode. His chair swiveled, turning to face Hux.

“Rich, coming from you,” Hux retorted, the budget he’d drafted up to cover the costly repairs that Ren’s childish anger had inflicted upon any and every place he’d been assigned coming to mind. He stared at the blank expression of the mask, defiantly refusing to be unsettled by Ren. Difficult, given how Ren decided not to grant him a response, but instead sat there, ostensibly returning the stare in kind.

At least, Hux thought, the mask had no specificity as to where Ren’s eyes were; he didn’t have to switch between one and the other to stare at, giving the tell that he might be nervous. That was the last thing he needed – who knew what gears were turning behind that impassive guise. Capricious as he was, Ren was only predictable in the delight he took in upsetting Hux. Like a childhood bully, he thought spitefully.  
Hux wondered how long he would have to endure this contest. Just the same, he kept his expression schooled, looking relatively unimpressed by Ren, save the slight furrow between his brows. As the moment stretched on (only a few seconds, really, but it felt like ages), Hux felt his jaw twitching.

“Have I got something on my face?” he snapped, hidden fingers twisting against the fabric of his tunic, resisting the urge to lash out.

Before Ren could reply, however, the shuttle gave a lurch, a sudden veer to the right that had Hux’s hands snapping back to the armrests. Ren turned, quick to regain access to the controls. There was some relief in that, Hux found, even as the craft seemed to swing in midair, as if being batted about by some great creature. Sharply lifting and then rapidly sinking down as they pushed through a pocket of rough wind, Hux tried to focus on the horizon to dispel the nausea that began to set in, but all he could see through the transparisteel was white.

On any reasonable planet, they would be well above all this snow, but the weather patterns on the planetary base had proven unpredictable in response to being removed from its natural state. No core, no moons, a different sun – it was all a part of the First Order’s calculations, and the weather was deemed a low risk. Hux was certain he’d be having a word with the Science Division over this, pending Ren was able to get them out of this mess.

And wasn’t that a discomfiting thought. Hux did his best to compose himself, aiming to look less frightened by the whole affair. It was just a bit of turbulence, after all. Drawing in a breath and closing his eyes in an attempt to recalibrate, Hux felt the shuttle drop once again, frame shuddering in the wind. An incessant beeping accompanied the already disconcerting sounds of the storm, one Hux recognized as being part of the guidance system. He risked peeking, ignoring the roll of his stomach. Ren was busy flipping switches, looking down at the display screen instead of the useless transparisteel, still showing a field of endless white.

Rather, it was, until a great looming black form emerged from the bottom lip of the window. Hux only had time to suck in a sharp breath before the loud screech of rending metal was heard, the entire craft jolting and then, there was nothing but darkness.

-

A heavy throb permeated Hux’s head as he blinked his way towards what he hoped was consciousness. It was dark but for two vague sources of light. One, distant, as if down a hallway, the other, illuminating a face sitting opposite him. Hux pushed himself upright and immediately regretted it. His hand came up to touch delicately at his head. Still wearing his gloves, he pulled his hand back, squinting at the dark leather to see whether there was any red coloring it.

“You’re not bleeding,” came a voice familiar and yet not. Hux looked at the man opposite him – Ren. It had to be. Different than Hux had imagined, Ren was younger, perhaps. The light from the device he was holding cast interesting shadows on his features. Hux huffed, thinking himself delirious to be so fascinated to finally see the man as he was.

“What _happened_?” he asked, trying for demanding but his voice fell flat when the ache of his head caused him to wince.

Ren lifted his head, dark eyes turned on him. Hux swallowed, trying to focus through the pain. He had been through worse, he reminded himself. And they weren’t dead, as low a bar as that was.

“The planet’s magnetic fields are out of balance,” Ren said, lowering the device into his lap, amplifying the shadows on his face. Hux’s brows twitched, and he opened his mouth to reply. “The storm must have damaged a polarity stabilizer,” he continued and Hux shut his mouth, his retort answered.

“Scrambled the ship’s sensors. We were flying blind.” A wonder they had survived then, Hux thought. “I had planned on using the Force to get us to a safe landing spot, but,” Ren paused and Hux’s eyes narrowed. “I couldn’t focus through all your _thinking_.”

Ah, there it was. Hux felt the bile rise in his throat, ready to spit vitriol at the man for passing the blame to _him_ of all people. As if he really played any role in their crash, he was a _passenger_.

“What was I supposed to do, Ren? Let my mind go blank like a pfassking _Jedi_?”

Ren bristled and Hux felt marginally better. He suspected Ren wasn’t aware of how much Hux knew of his past, and Hux wasn’t above using it against him. The device’s light snapped off and Ren’s face all but disappeared in the gloom. Scoffing, Hux shifted against the ground until he felt his back press up against the solid rock behind him. Leaning against it, Hux looked around. Didn’t do much good, what with the only source of light so distant. They seemed to be in a cave of some sort. It was warm enough that Hux wasn’t shivering, but it was far from comfortable. He couldn’t even stretch his legs out without touching Ren, something he wasn’t particularly keen on.

Not that he hadn’t already, Hux realized. He had to have gotten here somehow, after all. Hux was grateful for the dark then, it hid the flush on his cheeks at the thought of Ren carrying him. The indignity was nigh unbearable. Tucking his legs up against his chest, Hux delicately touched at his head again, trying to assess the damage.

“You hit it on the bulkhead,” he said. “The seat came loose and crashed into the back wall after the impact.”

Hux stared at the space where he could vaguely make out Ren’s face. There were questions of course. How could he see what he was doing, dark as it was? How did he know exactly what had happened? What did they even _hit_? He dropped his hand, wrapping his arms about his legs to keep them close.

“It was another ship,” Ren replied, answering the unspoken question. Hux felt a chill at that, and decided he preferred to think of it as a coincidence rather than the reality it most likely was. Much as he had read about the Force, the extent of its power was well beyond his understanding.

“I suppose they were experiencing similar issues,” Hux said, as nonchalant as he could muster, given their circumstances. “Any survivors?” he asked, hoping for company besides Ren.

“No.”

“Well.” Hux went quiet, unsure what else he could say to that. The moment stretched between them, the throbbing in Hux’s head growing louder, if such a thing were possible. He took a breath. “Seems like we’ll miss our rendezvous with the colonel, no thanks to you.”

A noise came from Ren, then. A huff of breath, not entirely unlike a laugh. The same as earlier, Hux realized, softer now, without the vocoder to distort it. His eyes strained to see Ren in the dark, only just able to make out a smile on the man’s face. It made his angles seem softer, or perhaps it was just the fullness of his mouth that was so welcoming to such an expression.

Hux turned away, unwilling to let Ren peek into his mind and see his thoughts on the matter. Tucking his chin in the space between his knees, he licked his lips, feeling chapped in the dry air.

“We’ll check the wreckage when the storm ends,” Ren said, “You should sleep.”

_Since when do you care about my well-being?_ Hux thought, but Ren, unfortunately, was right. No point in leaving while the snow still whipped around, leaving them blind. Ren might be able to use his abilities, but Hux knew he was useless, doubly so with this lump on his skull. It stung, but it was practical, and Hux was nothing if not practical.

“Fine. Wake me if you get someone on comms,” Hux ordered, pulling his coat tighter around his torso. Twisting his body slightly, he leaned back against the rock wall, aiming for a semblance of comfort. He shut his eyes, trying to force his mind to follow. It was enough to be expected to sleep alongside Ren, quite another to allow him to peruse his thoughts as they went unguarded. Hux’s last ones before slipping back into unconsciousness were of hope for the storm to end and a quick rescue.

-

If the first few minutes of sleep were fitful, they passed quickly enough as an odd, yet comforting sense of warmth set in, sending Hux into a deep slumber. His eyes opened to find himself standing in the bridge of the _Finalizer_. Before him, officers worked at their stations, monitoring feeds, meticulously coordinating engine adjustments. His hands folded neatly behind his back, Hux let his gaze scan over the horizon. The Resistance fleet was before them, making a last stand. They were scuttled and nearly helpless. Hux felt a smile slide across his lips.

‘ _Marshal_ ,’ came a voice at his side. Hux turned to see Ren, unmasked and practically glowing with admiration. Such an expression looked handsome on his curious features. ‘ _We have them. Just give the word and I’ll personally see General Organa dead_.’

A pleasing idea, Hux thought, to have Ren so willing to end his own mother’s life. All for him. He lifted a hand to touch Ren’s cheek, feeling him lean into the leather clad palm. His thumb swept across Ren’s bottom lip and watched as his tongue darted out to taste it. Hux narrowed his eyes, masking the way his pupils grew large at the sight of Ren so delectably subservient.

‘ _Go then. Rid the galaxy of that loathsome woman and her pitiful Resistance_.’

Ren faded from sight, Hux’s attention turned back to the bridge. Weapons were hot, targeting locked onto their flagship. Their shields wouldn’t hold. All he had to say was a single word.

-

A few hours later, he was roused by the gentle touch of a hand at his shoulder. Blearily opening his eyes, Hux let out a quiet groan of dissatisfaction at being woken. Reality was an ugly substitute, he thought as he rubbed at his eyes. He turned to see that Ren’s face was lit up once more, the device opened and letting out a quiet beep. Feeling himself flush at the sight of him after that dream, Hux reached up, feigning to fix his sleep-mussed hair to instead obscure his face. Frowning as he felt a warm, moist pad atop the place the lump had been, his embarrassment was forgotten.

“Bacta,” Ren explained shortly, fingers squeezing at Hux’s shoulder, as if telling him not to remove it. “Needs to be on longer.”

Ren had done this, Hux thought. Provided care for him, much like he’d carried him from the wreckage, like he’d let him sleep. He hadn’t noticed a med kit in here earlier. Ren must have gone back out to retrieve it. Out into the storm. Hux swallowed, eyes falling on Ren’s face, tongue flicking out to moisten still dry lips. Asking _why_ was a stupid question, he supposed, since it seemed to be Ren’s prerogative not to face Leader Snoke’s ire should he simply abandon him. Hux nodded, mostly to himself, the ache of his head greatly alleviated already. It was easier to believe such a theory, though there was something in Ren’s demeanor. It was different. Unsettling in a way that Hux couldn’t put his finger on.

Glancing up, Hux checked the ceiling’s height before he pushed himself to his feet, swaying for only a moment. Ren stood after, gesturing towards the comm device.

“I haven’t been able to make verbal contact, but the signal was received,” he said. “And the storm’s over.”

“Good,” Hux replied sharply, and then, after a moment’s hesitation. “Thank you.”

Ren smirked at him and Hux rolled his eyes. Back to the status quo, he thought ruefully.


	2. Chapter 2

The storm might have been over, but the bracing cold was ever present. Hux shivered as they stepped out of the cave, wind tugging at the back of his coat and tousling his hair. His cheeks turned pink, ears brightening to match and he turned to look at Ren, who seemed relatively at home in this temperature, even if the wind did no favors for his already unruly mop.

“You look absurd,” Hux remarked, watching as Ren’s hair went from covering his face to fluttering behind him. A twitch appeared at the corner of his mouth and Ren simply shrugged. “Haven’t you got that ridiculous helmet?”

“It was damaged in the crash,” Ren said, walking past Hux, the snow crunching beneath his feet. He followed the footprints he already made and Hux trailed after, turning up the collar of his coat to shield himself from at least some of the wind. He sorely wished for his hat, it would at least keep the bacta pad in place, rather than having to hold it on himself to avoid the wind from whipping it away.

“Do you have an estimate on how long we’ll be waiting?” Hux asked, quickening his pace to walk alongside Ren.

“No. I sent out the signal a few hours back, the receipt only now returned,” Ren answered. “Could be having trouble reading the origin if the stabilizer is still malfunctioning.”

Hux nodded. It was sound, even if frustrating.

“A malfunction like that is sure to set off alarm bells. If they’ve not set out to repair it already, they will,” Hux said, not bothering to add the threat that hovered at the tip of his tongue should that not be the case. He suspected Ren felt similarly, for all the calm that he wore. He doubted any technician would want to be at the mercy of either of them, and the thought brought a smile to his lips. It was one trait they shared, anyway.

Ren slowed to a halt as the wreckage loomed before them. The hull was charred, a wing shorn off and the underbelly ripped open. Cargo and debris were strewn all over the snow, the blackened metal a sharp contrast to the white of the snow. Hux felt his heart thud in his chest. That they had survived such a disaster left him with a chill that was entirely unrelated to the weather.

“Stars…” Hux muttered to himself, tearing his gaze away and settling it upon Ren instead.

“You’re heavier than you look,” Ren replied, seemingly non-sequitur. Hux blinked at him, brows furrowing.

“Excuse me?”

“You. I carried you from here.”

Hux scoffed, playing at offense rather than the awkward sensation that came over him at the idea of Ren carrying him. It was the indignity of it, he thought. Never mind the fact that it was likely necessary and responsible for saving his life. Hux felt his jaw working at nothing and flicked his eyes back to Ren, already crouching down and rummaging through a box of supplies.

“I expect you’ll want a show of gratitude,” Hux said, sidling up next to him and poking at the box with his boot. Ren tilted his head up and turned to look at him. Hux straightened and stood at parade rest. “It’s no problem, really. I’m sure Leader Snoke would be glad to hear of your attention to duty.”

Hux knew his tone was smug, but it was the least he could do after Ren mocked him for his weight.

“With the way you were saying my name in your sleep, I would have figured you’d offer a more personal thank you,” Ren replied easily, picking up a ration pack. Even if the expression wasn’t on his face, there was a certain smugness to his tone.

Hux knew he must have looked comical, the way his eyebrows furrowed sharply, mouth slightly agape. He didn’t talk in his sleep. The notion was absurd; Ren had to be testing him. Trying to get him to admit to something that wasn’t even real. Unless, of course, it was. There had been _undertones_ to that dream, after all, and Hux had only just sustained a blow to the head.

Huffing, Hux took a few steps around the broken cargo.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snapped. It was true, in a sense. He had no awareness of anything. Besides, it wasn’t as if he could be held responsible for what happened in his sleep. Much as Ren was blaming the crash on him for his _thoughts_ , this was equally irrational. Thankfully, Ren didn’t seem inclined to press the issue, to Hux’s relief. He continued gathering up ration packs, none of which Hux was particularly excited about eating, but he supposed they would have to do. Staring down at them, he considered taking out a packet of instant caf to make, if only to warm himself.

Hux was sure it was a fair few degrees below freezing, and while he was glad to have his greatcoat, he knew he’d soon be shivering if he didn’t keep moving. He started to pace, snow kicking up around his boots as Ren tucked the packs beneath his arm.

“Gather up fallen branches,” Ren said, nudging Hux’s shoulder as he walked past him. “I’ll build a fire back at the cave.”

Disliking the command, but acquiescing to its need, Hux nodded, ignoring Ren’s attempt to rile him further with his touch and moved towards the trees. Several had been damaged in the crash, knocked down or split in pieces. A few branches sat atop the snow, hopefully dry enough for the purpose and Hux began stacking them in the crook of his arm. He was quickly burdened by more weight than was probably smart to carry, but this was hardly the time to be concerned. Trudging back through the deep snow, puffing tiny clouds of steam, he stopped short of the place he’d last seen Ren.

Setting the wood down when he saw he was no longer there, Hux frowned. He thought about calling out for him, but the trail of footprints in the snow were tale enough. Following them, he glanced around, hoping to spot Ren’s dark, bulky form. The footprints stopped short just beyond the wreckage and Hux’s eyes darted back and forth, scanning the horizon. Naught but a field of white and some trees beyond.

Where was the kriffing bastard? Turning around, Hux peered down at Ren’s footprints. They just _ended_. Ren couldn’t have been picked up by anything, the Order had made certain all life had been eradicated from the planet, not that he expected much could hope to face Ren in combat and win. And surely, there wouldn’t have been a rescue; he wasn’t so far that he wouldn’t have heard engines. So where –

A noise precisely reminiscent of someone landing in snow was heard behind him and Hux turned to see Ren looking amused, if that was the word for the way his brows were lifted, lips pressed tight as if trying to keep himself from smiling. It would almost be endearing, if Hux didn’t hate surprises.

“Hello.”

Hux curled his lip in disgust.

“Where.” He couldn’t even muster the rest of the question. Instead he gestured angrily back towards the pile of wood he had collected. “Do you need more?” he asked, too exasperated by Ren’s childish antics to bother addressing them.

“I already told you. You let me. Makes you an easy target.” He started walking back towards the wood and Hux followed, ready to make a retort when Ren continued. “You tolerate it, because you know you don’t outrank me,” Ren said, nudging a few stray pieces of wood back into the pile with his foot. He turned to give Hux a look, that quiet amusement still lighting up his eyes in an infuriatingly enticing way.

“I am the highest ranking officer –“

“I’m not under your boot, and it riles you. You can’t order me around. That’s why you crave my subservience. You dream of it.”

Hux felt his face flush with renewed indignation. His hands curled into fists, as if he might strike at Ren, foolish as that notion was. There was a look in Ren’s eyes about it too, a challenge. As if he wanted Hux to try. Nostrils flaring, Hux turned smartly, refusing to rise to the bait any more than he already had. It was better to picture his fist crashing into that nose when he wasn’t looking at Ren’s face, like somehow that would prevent him from plucking the thought from his mind.

Once he was a few feet away, Hux reached into the pocket of his coat, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a small metal cased igniter. Tapping the box against his palm, he swallowed before opening it and pulling out a cigarette with his teeth. The pack went back into his pocket and he flicked on the igniter, holding the small flame to the end and taking a few drags.

A relief came over him after a moment and Hux shut his eyes to gather his thoughts.

“Go back to the cave,” came Ren’s voice. Hux elected to ignore it. “I’ll bring more wood.”

Grabbing a ration pack in one hand, Hux ashed the cigarette into the snow and returned to the cave. As ordered, he thought, sneering, but at least it meant he could get out of the pfassking wind. Moving as far back into it as he could with the limited light he had from the entrance, Hux stopped and leaned against the wall. At least it was warmer, hand heated by the soft glow of the cigarette and its pleasant smoke filling his lungs.

With a few minutes of blessed solitude and silence, Hux sat on the floor of the cave, cigarette dangling from his lips as he tore open the rations. A few packages of dehydrated food, utensils, a tube of protein gel and _there_. A small bag of powdered caf and the collapsible cup to pour it in. Opening the cup, Hux left the rest behind as he walked back to the entrance. Using the cup, he scooped up some snow that had gathered on the rocky wall beside the cave’s opening. He hadn’t thought to grab a canteen, but figured this would do.

Soon enough, Hux had the small chemical burner heating up his cup, caf powder already stirred in by his finger. It smelled, well. Not great, but certainly better than the lingering scent of molten metal. Taking the last few drags off his cigarette, Hux scraped the spent butt against the cave floor, already mourning his loss. It seemed he would have to ration the things, given the unknown amount of time he would be stuck with the source of his unending irritation.

He had to wonder though. Was it the stupid pranks, the teasing words, or he fact that Ren could see right through him that annoyed Hux most. Dragging his hand across his chin, Hux glanced down at the now steaming cup. Ren was right, of course. He had to have seen the dream. But how much? Hux was surprised at how vividly he recalled it. Dreams were usually so fleeting, especially for him, always so focused on his command. Had Ren seen the degree of submission Hux’s mind had positioned him in? Was he privy to the image of his own tongue dragging across the leather-clad tip of Hux’s thumb and the look of adoration upon his face as he did it? The memory had Hux shaking his head to try and will it, and the shudder that followed, out of his mind.

The task was only made easier by the sound of clacking wood echoing through the small cave. Clearing his throat, Hux peeked down at his caf, now bubbling and carefully removed the cup from the heater. Nudging the latter to the side where it could cool itself down, he stood, walking back into the light.

He sipped at the caf, wrinkling his nose as he mildly scalded his tongue. Ren spared him a glance before he started to arrange the wood for the fire. If he had any inclination as to Hux’s lingering thoughts, nothing showed on his face. If anything, Ren seemed relatively comfortable attending to these menial tasks. Hux would have thought him set to have a fit over their misfortune, or push further blame onto Hux for his kriffing _thoughts_ having allegedly caused their crash. (The idea still maddeningly absurd.) The absence of his temper was a blessing, Hux decided, even if dealing with Ren entailed being subject to less explosive forms of torment. Hux sighed.

Ren peeked over at the sound, but Hux kept his eyes on the work Ren had done. The rest of the ration packs, he noticed, had been neatly stacked to the side, enough for two days. Hux didn’t even want to consider them being stranded for that long. For all that he’d endured, there was doubt he could maintain a professional bearing if Ren continued this game of his.

At least the caf was hot, he thought, sipping at it sparingly as he watched Ren work. As careless as he was in so many things, Ren was meticulous in building the fire, properly layering the wood and ensuring that a nearby rock took the brunt of the wind whenever it flared up. Once the logs and kindling had been set up, Ren leaned back, peering up at Hux. He stuck out his hand and Hux tilted his head, wondering if Ren expected him to share his drink.

“Igniter,” he said and Hux mouthed an ‘oh,’ before reaching into his pocket and offering it. The flames made short work of the dry twigs and lit up spectacularly. Soon, a crackling fire gave off enough heat that Hux had to take a step back, blinking at the dancing lights. Ren stood, walking around to Hux and passed back the igniter.

“Should be easy enough to spot,” Hux remarked as he took it back. He appreciated its dual purpose, but squinted at distant clouds, hoping they wouldn’t obscure a more reliable visual observation attempt, in lieu of working instruments. His breath condensed before him and Hux stepped a little closer towards the heat, letting it seep through the layers of his uniform. Ren had sat down upon a rock, elbows on his knees while he stuck his hands out to let them warm.

“The storm might kick up again,” Ren replied, voice flat. Hux frowned, but nodded. He looked around him for something he might sit on, but the only option aside from the ground was the rock Ren was perched upon. It would be a squeeze to fit them both, but needs must and besides, as much as Hux hated to admit it, Ren was a source of warmth. It would benefit them both. He’d just have to ignore any jeers Ren made about his unconscious inclinations.

“Move over,” Hux ordered, and to his surprise, Ren did so, making just enough room for them both to sit. He shut his eyes, hands wrapped around his mug of rapidly cooling caf, the immediate heat of Ren’s body far more welcome than Hux would like to admit. He swallowed down the drink before it ended up losing all its enticing warmth, setting the mug down at his feet. A shiver ran through him and he shoved his hands under his arms.

How Ren seemed to manage the cold so well was beyond Hux. Perhaps it was a trick of the Force. Attuning one’s body to the environment or some such nonsense. He supposed it didn’t matter, really. If Ren was warm, it was one less thing to concern himself with. Himself, on the other hand? He shifted closer to Ren until their thighs touched, and Hux pointedly kept his gaze askance. As uncomfortable as it was in one way, it was significantly more so the other; a fact that Hux could reconcile, even while his mind drifted towards the image of Ren’s arm coming around him, for the lack of anything better to think of. Hux’s eyes shut again, drawing in a slow, steady breath, focusing on the heat, rather than the cold.

The fire before him, crackling softly in the eerie silence of a planet bereft of native fauna, the steady breaths he took and the fainter echo from Ren. The solid presence beside him, blocking most of a gust of wind. Hux let out a quiet hum, a shiver running through him as the breeze caught his hair. The sensation of fabric running across the back of his neck had Hux’s eyes snap open, flicking over to Ren. He had his arm reaching up the back of Hux’s head, and he very nearly flinched away when he felt the bacta pad being peeled away.

“Should be healed by now, but if not, the bacta is only going to get colder in this wind,” Ren said, by way of explanation. His voice was soft, almost kind, if Hux had to put a word to it. He wore an expression to match, and Hux felt a twisting inside him at the thought.

Ah. Well. Hux decided that was a reasonable assessment. He nodded, absently reaching back to feel where the lump had been. Ren’s fingers had curled around the pad, but his hand still hovered – Hux’s own coming in contact. He thought to slap Ren’s hand away, rid himself of the charitable gesture, but instead, felt Ren’s hand drop the pad and guide his towards the spot in question.

It was gone, and the only thing left behind was the cool, slightly moist space where the bacta had been. Hux scrubbed at it, as if that could rid himself of the disconcerting feeling. He heard Ren let out that odd little huff of a laugh, and Hux gave him a look.

“Having wet hair isn’t exactly _ideal_ in these conditions,” Hux said, answering the unasked question. Not that he needed to explain himself to Ren, but the amusement chafed him. His hand was guided away and Ren, he supposed (as he couldn’t see), began to wipe at it with his sleeve. How well it worked, Hux wasn’t sure, but as Ren’s hand fell away, the next breeze that came didn’t feel quite so chill.

Manners dictated another expression of gratitude, but given the _last_ thank you he had granted Ren, Hux wasn’t so keen on giving another. He didn’t need that insufferable smirk inflicted upon him again. Instead, it seemed he would bear the weight of Ren’s hand settling on him. Hux shot him a look that was halfway between inquiring and accusatory. Ren met it for a moment, his own expression inscrutable.

“To share my cloak,” he said, hand lifting slightly to resettle closer to the edge of Hux’s shoulder. It was a noticeably more comfortable temperature, body heat trapped between them, the thick fabric further shielding Hux’s back.

“To what do I owe all this generosity?” Hux snapped, irritated by how _kindly_ Ren was treating him. It was a sharp contrast from the teasing and Hux was starting to wonder whether Ren had hit his head too.  
There was a moment of silence between them, Ren apparently contemplating the answer. Hux kept his expression expectant, encouraging an expeditious reply instead of leaving him to come to any unwanted conclusions.

“You think I hate you,” Ren began, making Hux’s eyes narrow and open his mouth to reply. Ren didn’t let him, simply continuing. “I don’t.”

“Then _why_?” Hux asked, not even bothering to list all the contradictions to that statement.

“Because. It challenges you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The stretch of silence that followed gave Hux plenty of time to mull over Ren’s words. He didn’t doubt the truth to them, though it would have been simpler to. Instead, he was stuck wondering if every jeer, every contradiction to his orders, every long stare made all the more disconcerting by a featureless mask was, by design, a challenge and nothing more. No enmity, no fury behind those moves, only Ren pushing and waiting to be pushed back.

Hux stared into the flames, trying to recall as many events as he could, numerous as they were. He frowned as he realized the only anger between them had come from him, riled by Ren’s disobedience, his disrespect. Hux felt his hands curl into fists, and the emotion came full circle – now angry at his anger. At being goaded so easily, at falling for Ren’s play without even realizing it.

“Manipulative bastard,” Hux muttered, so consumed by his thoughts that he forgot Ren was at his side.

“Yes,” Ren replied, “Well. _My_ parents were married,” he added, tone altogether too casual. Another dig, one he shouldn't even have the knowledge to make. Hux felt his anger flare. The fire reflected in Ren’s eyes was a poetic image as they looked at each other. Hux took a breath. No, he wouldn’t let him win. Wouldn’t let him take advantage of such a sensitive subject and let it rule over the realization that Ren was tooling with him.

“What exactly do you hope to accomplish, Ren?”

“For you to meet it.”

Hux stared at him in response. It was steady. Disciplined. Emotionless. Ren’s lips twisted into a smile.

Hand shooting up, Hux balled his fist in the fabric that wrapped around Ren’s throat. He yanked him close, until their noses nearly touched, a motion far more familiar to Hux in the reverse. His lip curled, fingers tightening to let Ren feel the cloth choking him. This close, Hux could see his eyes darken and he knew he had crossed a line. There was no turning back. How unfair it was that Ren could dig so deep when Hux’s own efforts felt like useless pawing.

“This is what you like, isn’t it Ren? Some rabid animal to bite back when provoked?”

Ren’s hand closed around Hux’s wrist, but the grip was loose. It only encouraged him to tighten his own, twisting his hand to see the fabric digging into Ren’s flesh. His expression must have been vicious, but Ren was eating it up. The hand at Hux’s shoulder slipped down, curved around his waist and Hux drew in a sharp breath, punctuated by a jolt of pleasure. Oh kriff. Perhaps it wasn’t so useless after all.

“Only if you bite,” Ren replied, his voice strained by the pressure against his throat. Hux nearly snarled, releasing Ren and tearing himself away from him and all that came with it. He turned, dragging a hand down his face and took a few steps. Ren said nothing, though Hux caught him rubbing at his throat out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards the cave, intent on getting away from the temptation that Ren had become. He needed control, needed space between him and that monstrosity that aimed to tear it from him.

It had been that moment that Ren had offered up exactly what Hux wanted most. That nigh pointless hold on his wrist, more encouraging than it was a request to stop. His _subservience_ , Hux thought, Ren’s own words echoing in his mind. A willingness to it, even, if he was to accept the way Ren looked at him, touched him. Hux swallowed, feeling distinctly heated, despite now standing at the back of the cave, staring into its darkness. It wasn’t a comfort, leaving Hux with meandering thoughts, trying to reconcile the merits of either ignoring Ren’s most maddening bait yet or simply taking what was ostensibly on offer. Was it even wise to engage in such a way? The want that coiled inside him certainly thought so.

Hux chewed his lip, an old habit he’d thought long discarded from his days at the Academy. He rumbled at his own indecisiveness and turned, peering out to the entrance of the cave to try and catch a glimpse of Ren. The light from the fire danced against the stone walls, but Ren was out of view. Hux leaned back against the wall, groaning under his breath. His eyes shut, but all he could see was that _look_ on Ren’s face. Hunger, and something more. Hux knew he had to have been reflecting the same. He started to laugh, a soft chuckle, incredulous.

It would be like this. A failed mission, a destroyed shuttle, Ren as an unending source of frustration and himself, exasperated. He knew their tension had always been palpable, teetering on the edge of violence. Hux had simply never expected, not even in his wildest dreams, that their relationship (such as it was) would come to manifest in this way. Ren, no longer a faceless tormentor, providing answers that only led to further questions and Hux stuck between compromising himself or enduring further frustration. Hux couldn’t hide behind his hatred anymore; the seed of curiosity had taken root, coiling around him and leaving him to actually consider the risks of exploration.

Judging by the relative silence, Ren hadn’t resorted to a temper tantrum in the wake of Hux leaving. He imagined he was lying in wait, confident that Hux would return. He could give Ren the satisfaction, and perhaps gain his own, but was that a failure to meet the challenge? To rise above the taunt, the temptation? Or was the challenge taking something he wanted, regardless of consequences?

Too late, Hux realized it was a trap. There _was_ no winning. There was only giving in or denying himself. He’d been outmaneuvered. He stared at the cave’s entrance, at where Ren surely had to be waiting, expectant.

“Well,” he said softly to himself. “Two can play at that game, Ren.”

-

The ration pack was far from satisfying, but it was necessary sustenance in the face of the cold. The package stated that the main course was some sort of bantha stew, but Hux wasn’t entirely confident. Still, the amount of meat was meager, and Hux found soaking his mealbread in it made it a bit more palatable.

Finished, he neatly shoved the emptied packages back into the box, pushing it aside and sat back against the wall. Idly, he considered how wrinkled his uniform probably was and wished for his datapad, which was likely buried in the debris and snow.

He considered (briefly) asking Ren if he had his, but dismissed the idea. For one, it was likely bioencrypted, and two, he had already made up his mind about how he was going to deal with Ren and his tricks. He would have to find other ways to entertain himself. Hux considered doing maintenance on his blaster, but lacking any of the cleaning equipment quickly put a damper on that. At least, he thought, he still had all his weaponry. Not that he expected Ren to present a threat (or that he could do much against the lightsaber that hung at Ren’s waist); Hux just liked having contingencies. Any good General would. It was unfortunate that he found himself in a position where now he had to improvise. Ren was a far better opponent in this than Hux had thought to give him credit for, a factor that only added to the difficulty of the situation.

His skill with manipulation amplified the growing allure Hux had to contend with. A trait he admired, and one he cultivated within himself. Musing on the monstrous pride he felt at being positioned at the forefront of the First Order, Hux smiled to himself. Much as he had underestimated Ren, Hux imagined Ren had to be doing the same. He imagined him fuming somewhat, that Hux had not come out to claim what was offered. That he thought himself so tempting that Hux could not resist.

He would be right, in a way, but if Hux was going to take what he wanted, it would be on _his_ terms. Ren wouldn’t truly be subservient until he did things the way Hux wanted them to be. A miscalculation on Ren’s part, but one Hux was all too happy to exploit. Anything that forced Kylo Ren to wait on Hux’s order was a win, a step towards gaining his obedience.

Ending the moment of peaceful scheming was Ren, stepping into the cave with a ration pack in tow. Hux acknowledged him with a nod, watching as Ren sat down beside him. Hux said nothing while Ren began to unpack the rations, setting up the heating pack and fixing his lackluster meal. Whatever thoughts Ren had, they remained enigmatic to Hux. He appeared unfazed, and Hux tried not to let it get to him. They sat in silence until Ren was finished, turning his gaze onto Hux, as if considering prey.

Was it a miscalculation to think Ren would be patient?

“There was a reply on the comm,” Ren said and Hux felt an immediate surge of relief. (Both at not being a potential victim to Ren’s temper and that rescue was imminent.) “Tomorrow morning. Another storm is due to hit and they haven’t fixed the polarity stabilizer.”

The enthusiasm dissipated, replaced with another spat of frustration at the ineptitude of the technicians. He ought to feed them to Ren. Letting out a breath to denote his displeasure, Hux nodded his acknowledgment. It would delay his timeline, but if Ren was patient – Hux snorted internally at the idea – it would still work. As they looked at each other, Hux knew he didn’t need the Force to sense what was growing between them. He still saw that look in Ren’s eyes, felt himself shudder. He rubbed at his arms to feign a chill.

“It would probably be best to get some rest and conserve body heat, if we’re stuck here all night.” Hux wasn’t sure what time it was, (cycles were ill defined on a tidally locked planet), only that it had been several hours since they had set out. He wasn’t particularly tired, what with the caf still thrumming through his blood stream, but it was better that than enduring Ren’s expectant stare. Hux didn’t want to fathom what he was plotting.

Getting comfortable would be a challenge. The stone walls and floor were unyielding and while Hux didn’t necessitate soft down and demicot silk, he’d have to make due with his arm as a pillow and his greatcoat as a blanket. He found a spot that was relatively flat and settled upon it, sneaking a glance over towards Ren, shadowed against the wall, the distant flames bringing his features in and out of the light. His eyes lingered on him a moment longer, then flicked away before he was noticed.

“Go to sleep, Ren. Nothing is going to attack us here,” Hux said, less an order and more a reassurance. He felt strange after saying it, and tucked his face beneath an arm so he wouldn’t have to see Ren’s reaction. When he heard nothing in reply, Hux shut his eyes and attempted to allow his mind to drift.

There was some time spent going over plans, tasks he would have to accomplish upon returning, people he would have reprimanded, duties to catch up on, reports to read – eventually his consciousness ebbed far enough that his thoughts grew more abstract. Phasma dragging some familiar-faced technician with messy blond hair onto the bridge to be made spectacle of, Hux placing the barrel of his blaster between the eyes that stared impassively up at him through a pair of absurd glasses. His finger on the trigger, the scene faded, replaced with the red curtains that surrounded Leader Snoke’s chamber, his Praetorian guard standing vigilant. The throne was vacant, and a voice behind him called his name.

Hux opened his eyes, a featureless durasteel wall greeting him. He didn’t need a look around to know he was in his quarters aboard the _Finalizer_. Relief came over him as he shifted, immediately realizing he wasn’t alone. A weight quickly recognized as an arm was slung across his waist, bare as he was. Hux drew in a breath, his hand delicately touching the arm, fingers trailing back to its owner.

“ _Ren_ ,” he said softly, and got a low groan in reply, the form behind him pressing closer. Ren’s palm flattened against Hux’s body, wide enough to nearly encompass the breadth of it. He felt teeth at his shoulder, pressing gentle for a moment before they were replaced with a kiss. Hux shuddered, hand gripping at Ren’s arm, encouraging. Lips trailing upwards, Hux tipped his head to the side, until he felt Ren’s mouth at his throat, dark hair tickling his cheek.

His hand was at Hux’s chest now, blunt nails digging in, making him arch his back, Ren’s body fitted to his.

“ _More_ …”

Hux’s eyes snapped open. The stone floor was uncomfortable, digging into his hip, his shoulder, but he was warm. Strangely so. He attempted to roll onto his back, but found himself unable. A hand settled upon his shoulder and Hux nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Ren..!” he exclaimed, sounding far too flustered, but in spite of his surprise, or perhaps to emphasize it, Hux didn’t bother trying to escape. Rather, he kept very still, save the way his heart thundered in his chest, blood rushing through his body to places he’d prefer not to admit.

“You were shivering pretty badly,” Ren replied, his hand gently running the length of Hux’s arm. He couldn’t deny the parallels to his dream and Hux balked at the thought that Ren might have seen it, as he had the last time. “I thought about bringing you to the fire, but figured you’d wake up and think I was tossing you in.”

There was amusement in Ren’s voice and Hux couldn’t help but snort softly in his own.

“Well, you're not wrong. That’s precisely what I would have thought.” There was a pause, Hux taking a breath and pushing himself relax. “So, I have you to thank for rescuing me, again.”

Ren hummed in agreement. “Really racking up a debt, General.”

Hux sighed. He really was. He craned his neck back in an attempt to look at Ren, all but giving up caring about the fact that they were _cuddling_. At this point, his thoughts were somewhere between rationalizing its need and the futility of resisting. Ren lifted up onto his elbow to make seeing him easier, other hand still idle over Hux’s arm. Trying not to be aware of it, he focused on the pale glint of Ren’s eyes.

“I’ll put ‘ingratiate myself to Ren’ on my to-do list when we return,” he said, heavy on the sarcasm. Ren looked pleased all the same, and Hux thought to change the subject before Ren decided to elaborate on exactly how he would prefer him. He begrudged that his own mind would probably supply the ideas, if he lingered on them.

“It’s morning,” Ren replied, answering Hux’s question before he asked it. (Also answering the question of whether or not Ren was poking around in Hux’s mind.) “You’re projecting,” Ren said, preempting another thought. Like everything about Ren, it was at once frustrating and intriguing. To not even have to put voice to his requests had some benefit, though Hux was increasingly aware that privacy was merely an illusion with Ren.

“Should I even bother asking if you’ve had word from the rescue team or are you going to pluck that thought from my mind as well?”

“I haven’t, though the last transmission said the target time frame was within the next two hours.”

Two hours wasn’t so bad, given how long they had already been out here. Hux considered moving, but found himself still immobile. He should have been getting up, attending to his appearance, making a cup of caf. Instead, he was still ensconced in Ren’s loose embrace, relishing the warmth, despite his resolve not to get carried away. He turned away from Ren, lips pressed together as he fortified himself to move. Ren did little to aid him, remaining in place, perhaps expecting Hux to settle back down. Hux sorely wanted to, and it was his distaste at his own weakness that provided his impetus.

“I’m going to make caf, do you want any?” Hux asked finally, giving himself an excuse. He got up slowly, wary of the ceiling and took a few trudging steps towards the entrance. The fire had long since gone out, the wind having swirled snow onto the charred logs. Hux stretched, looking out over the horizon, hoping to catch a glimpse of a ship. Ren came up behind him, and Hux straightened, uselessly smoothing down his uniform. The chill caught him once again and he shivered, already missing the heat of Ren’s body.

Hux looked to Ren, who passed him caf packets, the heater and two cups. Taking them, he sat down upon the rock by the fireside, wishing it were still ablaze. Ren pulled his hood up, standing off to the side to presumably keep an eye out for their rescue while Hux set about making the caf. A few minutes later, they had two steaming cups and stood beside each other in silence.

“This has certainly been an ordeal,” Hux remarked. It earned him a smile from Ren and Hux found himself returning it. Quickly sipping at his caf for a distraction, he turned his attention back to the sky. He squinted at a rapidly approaching dot in the distance.

Watching as their rescue came into view and began its landing sequence, Ren glanced at Hux.

“It’s not over yet.”

Hux shivered again, but it was hardly about the weather.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight back to base was blessedly uneventful, save the immediate moment upon boarding wherein the attendant gaped to see his General’s disheveled appearance. He had glanced between him and Ren, but was quickly silenced by a well placed Force push, the attendant’s face pressed against the bulkhead. Hux had said nothing, but he offered Ren an approving look as he found his seat. An unexpected boon in having Ren’s attention, Hux decided. He reveled in its implications as the craft returned safely to base.

The reprieve was short lived. Leader Snoke required a debrief and that meant Hux and Ren were hurried to the audience chamber just as they were. Hux, at least, made an attempt to fix his appearance, knowing full well he looked as rumpled as he felt. His hands snapped back down from his hair when the holoprojector activated, the massive image of their Supreme Leader looming before them.

There was a stretch of silence before Hux took it upon himself to quietly clear his throat and begin his report. The ship had collided with another, they were the only survivors, he explained, glancing at Ren. He had been pulled from the wreckage, and having sustained an injury, was properly medicated given their circumstances. They had retrieved rations, set up a base camp, and Ren monitored comms to ensure they would be found. Hux paused for a moment, unsure of just how much detail he ought to go into.

“Ren did what was necessary to keep me safe, Supreme Leader,” he said finally.

The look Leader Snoke gave Ren was peculiar, but whatever the two had between them was beyond Hux. He remained silent as Ren was asked to confirm Hux’s account. He tried not to bristle at the thought that the Supreme Leader might believe him embellishing, but Ren nodded in affirmation. Leader Snoke smiled, obviously pleased. A weight lifted off his shoulders. Perhaps literally, given the heavy presence that always accompanied Leader Snoke.

An order to resume their meeting upon the following week was given, and Hux was glad for the time he could spend making up for the last two days. Ren appeared indifferent, and he followed Hux out of the chamber, waiting until the door was shut behind them. Hux turned, looking him up and down.

“I’m going back to my room,” he stated, though he didn’t know why he bothered. Ren’s lips quirked up.

“Got a pressing appointment with your refresher?”

“Indeed. So do you,” Hux answered back, noting Ren’s flyaway hair. A few officers walking past stared, but it took Hux a moment to realize it was likely because the mysterious Kylo Ren stood there unmasked. Ren was oblivious, however, or simply didn’t care. He was far more interested in giving Hux that same look he’d been offering during their wayward excursion.

“I have an appointment with your refresher?” he asked, barely containing the amusement in his voice.

Hux groaned. “You know that’s not what I meant, Ren. Go to your room. I’ve got a lot to catch up on, no thanks to you.”

Pushing past him, Hux felt a grip around his arm. His head snapped back to glare at Ren. He caught himself just before he mouthed ‘ _not now_ ,’ as an ensign shuffled by, clearly uncomfortable at having to pass them. Ren caught the thought regardless, releasing Hux’s arm.

“Tonight then,” he said, giving Hux no chance to reply before he left, cloak billowing out behind him as officers and Stormtroopers alike moved well out of his way, recognizing his robes at the very least.

Staring after him for a moment too long, Hux felt his jaw tighten. The kriffing prick had done it again. Hux hadn’t even agreed, but Ren knew he would. He hated that. Steeling himself, Hux straightened out his uniform and promptly made for the nearest turbolift, intent on getting back to his quarters post haste. For all that he was loathe to appear so bedraggled, he had another motive driving him towards privacy.

What he wouldn’t do for a breath of that frozen air to tamper down the heat that roiled through him.

The door was scarcely locked before Hux started shrugging out of his greatcoat, leaving it in a pile on the floor. His boots were off, pushed towards his bed and the tunic and trousers quickly joined the coat. Now bare, he strode towards his private refresher, practically slamming his hand on the console to open the door. It was one of the few luxuries he demanded, the option to switch between a sonic and actual water. The latter was easy enough on a planet covered in snow, and Hux entered the command to give him a temperature just below scalding.

Steam began to pour in and Hux eagerly stepped into it, the heat immediately soaking through him. Alone, he let out an unabashed moan of satisfaction. Finally. Solitude and warmth, things he’d sorely missed. Letting the water pour over his head, Hux blinked droplets out of his eyes, staring at the drain. Dragging in a breath, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from drifting back towards the different sort of warmth he had only recently enjoyed – how willing Ren had been to provide and how unwilling Hux was to leave.

Hux thought it ought to disgust him, being still so pleased by those moments of comfort. He didn’t need to be _coddled_. Yet, as he stood there, eyes shutting to imagine the scene continued, he pictured the hunger of Ren’s mien, on the verge of taking what he wanted. He let the heat of the water play the role of Ren’s body, and Hux reached up to touch his shoulder, where Ren had bitten it in the dream. He dug his nails in to replicate the sensation, wondering if Ren had been peering into his mind while he’d slept. If he was doing it now. A soft gasp escaped his lips and Hux slid his hand to his throat. His breath caught at the delicate touches, fingertips drumming as his thumb tipped up his jaw. An imaginary Ren wore smirking lips and satisfaction while Hux shuddered at the phantom sensation he conjured.

And again as his other hand came to wrap around his cock, already thickening between his thighs. Hux moaned, cursed. He stroked himself slow, letting his fingers catch around the head, thumb swiping across the slit. In his mind, Ren’s hand covered his own, guiding his movements as Hux arched against him. The image of Ren’s body flush to his, touching him, teeth sinking into tender skin – stars, it was too good. Another pleasured noise tumbled from his lips, hand quickening while the sensation began to blur his thoughts. Panting softly, he felt himself tipping forward and caught himself with a hand pressed against the wall.

“ _Fuck_ …” he whispered, voice cracking, head tipped down, watching himself as he came, hips stuttering into his palm. The mess washed down the drain, Hux letting the water clean off the rest as he straightened, refusing to entertain any thoughts he might have had about what he’d done. Grabbing for a small bottle of soap, Hux cleaned himself, perfunctory. As before, the peace didn’t last long, his thoughts soon consumed once again by dark hair and predatory eyes.

Tonight, Ren had said. Hux stepped from the refresher, pushing his hands through his hair. Tugging his towel towards him, he ran it over himself and then the mirror, wiping away the condensation. There was a particular look in his own eyes, Hux thought, staring at himself. Something akin to his days back at the Academy, still climbing the seemingly endless ladder to the position he sought. He huffed.

“Damn you, Ren,” he said, surprised by his own acceptance. Rise to the challenge. Well, Hux thought. That’s precisely what he would do.

-

The mundanity of the time spent writing the report stood in sharp contrast to the morning’s harried proceedings. Hux almost couldn’t believe it had happened, it was so absurd to consider that he, General of the First Order, had woken up in a cave being spooned by the man he had once considered utterly contemptuous. It all would have felt like a dream if it weren’t for the lingering sensations Ren had left behind. He finished the report, leaning back against his chair, hitting send and glancing over at his mug of tea. Tarine, another small luxury he allowed himself, a likely subconscious effort to surround himself with pleasantries, as if could erase the experience of the crash.

Hux checked the time. It was due to switch over to third shift soon; his usual period of rest. He reached for the drink, downing it and pushing out of his seat. A service droid appeared out of an inconspicuous corner to collect the empty mug while Hux pulled out his comm. His finger hovered over Ren’s name, heavy with contemplation. He gave in, typing up a quick message.

> **H:** _Where are you?_

He didn’t have to wait long for a response. The comm pinged and Hux opened the message.

> **K:** _My room._

Hux smiled to himself. He typed up his response and pocketed the comm, sure Ren would be thrown.

> **H:** _Good. Come to mine._

Taking to lounging in a rather ostentatious armchair while he waited for Ren to either respond or arrive, Hux went over his plans of action in his mind. He had numerous contingencies, of course, unable to know whether Ren would revert back to his usual temper or if he would continue with his taunting and methodical approach. Hux wasn’t entirely certain of which he prefered more. There was a great deal of appeal in having Ren so wound up with want that he would make a mistake, cede his power to Hux, where it duly belonged. So too, was there something in the danger it presented – Ren turning that raw physicality onto him – Hux wouldn’t pretend he didn’t like things rough. It was all he knew, for a time.

And, it seemed, what he would he would be subject to again, if the pound of a fist against his door was any indication. Hux gave it a moment, providing Ren a lesson in patience. Eventually, he stood, walking to the door and pressing the panel to open it. The machine hiss sounded, revealing Ren, unmasked and staring at Hux with an intensity he recognized as preceding attack. Fear or arousal, Hux couldn’t pick which, coiled in his gut and it was by no small measure of professionalism that allowed Hux to simply step aside and gesture for Ren to come in.

Ren only took one step before he spun on his heel and reached for the front of Hux’s tunic, dragging him close with unseen power. Hux only just managed to tap the panel, door shutting and rendering their affairs private. It was a small relief as Ren’s fingers curled into the fabric. Hux could feel his breath on his face, his own shallow as his heart thudded in his chest. His gaze he kept resolute, eyebrows even lifting, feigning indifference.

“Did you plan on roughing me up after taking such painstaking care in ensuring my safety, Ren?” he asked, hands coming up to wrap around Ren’s wrist. He was well aware of the mirror this moment presented, even considered reaching for Ren the way he had. Hux tightened his grip instead.

“Maybe. You want me to,” Ren answered. The harshness of his hold went unabated, but his mien shifted, leveling Hux with an almost curious gaze. He searched his face, as if he might see the desire writ across Hux’s features. He wouldn’t be wrong, Hux guessed, feeling the flush of arousal begin to wear at his resolve. There was little point in lying to Ren, and even if part of Hux wanted to refuse him the satisfaction of an answer, he knew it was better to extend the offer and earn something in return.

“At some point, yes. But if any of this is happening, know that you’ll have to agree to my terms before I give you anything.”

“Your terms,” Ren repeated, canting his head. “Fine. What are your terms, General?”

Hux smiled, releasing Ren’s wrist to press down onto his fist, indicating he ought to let go. Ren, surprisingly, obliged. Smoothing down the front of his tunic, Hux cleared his throat.

“Any and all interaction of this nature will be done in _private_ ,” he said firmly, not bothering to explain the importance of stressing such a thing. “Additionally, it will only be instigated by myself.”

Ren remained silent, staring at Hux as though he was contemplating some sort of attack. Pushing him back against the wall, perhaps. Silencing his list of rules and taking what he wanted anyway. Hux forced his thoughts back – no need to give Ren any ideas. He already felt his presence surrounding him enough as it was. There was little doubt that he was pushing into Hux’s mind, regardless of whether or not he wanted him to.

“Out of my head!” Hux barked, but it only earned him a smile. His nostrils flared, but he had no choice but to press on. “If you would pay attention to what I’m _saying_ rather than what I’m _thinking_ , Ren.”

“Finish your list, General.”

“Duty to the Order is precedent. And while you may be my equal in that, you will obey _here_.”

“Is that all?” Ren asked, voice oddly amenable. Hux narrowed his eyes. What he wouldn’t give to be able to return the favor and look inside Ren’s mind, for once.

“I’m sure we’ll come across a few addendums as things progress,” Hux said carefully, a creeping feeling putting him on edge. The few seconds of silence that stretched between them only amplified the sensation.

“No,” Ren said simply.

Hux’s demeanor darkened, brows furrowed sharply as he felt an immediate rage bubble up inside him. What emotions the man stirred within him, a distant thought opined. “No? What do you mean _no_?” he asked, knowing he shouldn’t be surprised by Ren’s insubordination by now. He was predictable in that way. Yet it was the absolute refusal in the face of what Hux had began to see as some sort of accord between them that set him off.

“I’m not following your rules.”

“Then you’ll have none of it,” Hux spat, pointing towards the door. He had expected negotiation, thought at least one of the rules would have been acceptable, but to have Ren bluntly refusing? What did he think was going to happen? That he would simply wilt in his arms, longing to be ravished? What foolishness.

Ren didn’t leave. Hux glowered at him and debated whether or not he ought to attempt to physically shove the kriffing prick out himself. A better idea dawned on him and he reached for his blaster, holstered at his hip. Before he could even switch it to nonlethal, the huge dark blur that was Ren came at him. Hux felt the impact before he saw it, the hand at his throat and the wall at his back.

A strangled noise escaped him as he struggled to breathe through the hold Ren had on him. He clawed at Ren’s arm, trying to get him to loosen his grip, but Ren only smiled at him, eyes alight with some kind of madness. Not his best idea, Hux thought in retrospect.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Hux,” Ren said, voice dropping down to a purr. His hand loosened, though he kept Hux pinned in place as he moved in. Hux felt his thigh press between his legs and his breath hitched. Glaring, he didn’t think, just pulled back his arm and slammed his fist into Ren’s face. His immediate thought was that it _hurt_ , but Hux wasn’t about to show a sign of weakness. He glowered at him, ready to deliver another, if needed.

Blood began to trickle from Ren’s mouth, lip split by the punch. Slowly, he lifted his head, eyes flicking to meet Hux’s own. Time seemed to stop for a moment, letting Hux savor the torrent of emotions that coursed through him. Vindication. Fear. Want. Ren’s teeth were stained red when he grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

The kiss was bruising. Ren tasted like metal, molten against him, burning hot. The hand fell away from his throat and buried in his hair, pinning Hux’s head back against the wall. It made him moan, the sharp tug at his skull. Ren’s thigh pressed in and Hux’s hips moved to meet it, grinding against the solid muscle, making his cock thicken. Hands grasping for the heavy fabric of Ren’s tunic, Hux tried to draw him impossibly closer. For all their similarity in height, Ren vastly outclassed him in bulk and Hux felt consumed by it.

“You are utterly reprehensible,” Hux murmured, breaking away from the kiss. Ren licked his lips, the blood smeared across both of them now, a fearsome look to be sure. His fingers, he pushed through Hux’s hair, causing him to tilt his head cat-like, into the touch.

“You’re more fun when you loosen up,” Ren offered in return, a salacious look in his eyes. Hux snorted, a hand coming down to press against the front of Ren’s trousers. His retort died on his lips as he felt the girth of the cock he was palming, and a shudder ran through him instead. Ren only looked smug in response. Typical. Challenged, Hux’s fingers curved around him, teasing him until he felt the monster twitch.

“I’m assuming you mean to loosen me up with this,” Hux said, brows lifting. Ren nodded, and Hux let out a sigh. “Can we at least keep up the pretense of hating each other in public?”

“Does that mean you don’t hate me?”

“No, I still hate you. You’ll have to convince me why I shouldn’t,” Hux said, tipping his head up as he gave Ren’s cock a squeeze. He rumbled, leaning into Hux’s touch, his lips ghosting across his cheek, the wet slide of blood painting the pale flesh. Hux tilted his head, stealing his mouth back for a kiss, nipping at the wound. Ren hissed, hand going for the belt at Hux’s waist.

“Not sure I want to, if it earns me this,” Ren said, peering between them. He had already gotten rid of the obstacle, throwing it over his shoulder like he meant to use it later. The thought had Hux shivering, even more that Ren’s fingers were sneaking beneath his collar and tugging down the zipper to his uniform. Hux let him get as far as opening it, revealing a wan line of his torso, before he shoved at Ren, intent on regaining a modicum of control. The belt slithered off of him onto the floor and Hux felt a little safer for it.

Ren courteously took a step back, giving Hux the room to herd him away from the wall. With one hand on the center of Ren's chest, Hux marched him backwards to the armchair. Ren’s calves hit and he let himself collapse into the seat, Hux looking on, pleased with the power gained. Ren peered up at him, legs spread wide in silent invitation. Hux stood between them and slipped off his gloves, letting them drop to accompany the growing mess of accessories on his floor. After, he shed himself of the tunic, baring the pale expanse of his narrow chest. Ren's eyes seemed to flicker with appreciation, gaze raking over Hux's body, to his surprise. Hux felt himself flush in response, a tentative eagerness budding.

“Tell me, Ren. What is it you plan to do to me?” Hux asked, tone sweet like poison, made all the more sinister by the bloodstains that were left behind on his face. A loaded question, but one Hux was eager to hear an answer for.

“Give you what you deserve,” Ren replied, just enigmatic enough to earn a scowl. What Ren thought he deserved was questionable, at best. Hux still wondered what he was even doing here, but as he stared imperiously down at Ren – returning the look with no small measure of arrogance – he felt a swell of lust rise within him. It was all of it, irresistible as magnetism (conveniently responsible for this whole ordeal). The challenge, the tension, building into a crescendo punctuated by Ren’s good looks and their apparent mutual attraction. Maddening as the man was, Hux’s desire superseded anything reasonable.

“Mm, Leader Snoke might have to abdicate for that to happen,” Hux replied, pushing a few stray locks from Ren’s face. Ren caught his hand, and, tilting his head, pressed his lips to Hux’s palm. An odd shiver ran through him, a sensation that he suspected was from Ren, rather than himself.

“Are you as ambitious in all things, General?” Ren asked just before he flicked his fingers, sending Hux into his lap. Barely stifling an undignified squawk, Hux quickly rearranged himself so that he was seated facing Ren, straddling his thighs. Ren's arms came around his waist, canting his hips towards his lap and giving Hux an idea as to what he might be undertaking. The feel of that solid heat pressed against his ass made him moan, biting his lip to keep from appearing too wanton, but likely only emphasised it.

“You underestimate my ardor,” Hux retaliated, once he'd composed himself, clinging to the front of Ren's robes. Determined to prove it, he rolled his hips, grinding against Ren's cock. Burying his face against him, he let out another muffled groan, enjoying the torment of friction against his straining flesh, still locked away in his trousers.

“I don't think there's a single person within the Order who would,” Ren said gruffly, his own hips rising to meet him. He buried a hand in Hux’s hair, threading through the fine strands and gathering at his nape. Hux himself tipped his head to nudge at the dark curtain that surounded Ren's face, tugging down the cloth that covered his neck. Ren answered with a roll of his hips, letting his head fall back against the chair with a sigh. Mouthing at his exposed throat, Hux was gentle for a few moments, savoring the salt sweat taste of Ren's skin. Hips hitching forwards to press himself against the flat of Ren's stomach, Hux bit down, leaving a mark.

Ren hissed out a word, somewhere between ‘Hux’ and ‘fuck,’ but both were deeply pleasing. Hux drew back, licking his lips as he admired the bite. It was easily hidden, but Ren would know it was there, and that mattered more. Like the split to his lip, it was a claim on him and Hux felt an inordinate amount of pride at the accomplishment. Such a simple thing, but in this game, it was the first victory he really felt he’d won.

The tickling sensation of Ren’s fingers at the back of his trousers was the beginning of a suspected usurpation, however. Hux felt them being drawn down, curiously easy, given that they were supposed to be zipped at the front. He thought to ask, but it was interrupted when one of Ren’s hands slid down to cup his now bare ass cheek. Palm big enough to encompass it, Hux swore it was enough that he felt the tips of his fingers edging into the cleft. 

They stared at each other, Ren looking like a cat that got the cream while Hux’s lips parted, on the verge of a moan that tumbled out only when Ren gave him a squeeze with the warm and calloused palm. Hands pressed to Ren’s chest for balance, Hux dropped his head while Ren kneaded his ass, a possessive hold that threatened to wrest control from him. It was hypnotic, like Ren was exerting some power over him that Hux couldn’t identify. Perhaps it had been too long since he’d been touched like this, too long since someone had dared to try.

“Where’s your med kit?” Ren asked softly, breaking Hux from his reverie. He peered up at him, blinking as he pointed towards a set of drawers built into the wall. Ren turned to look at it, and with a gesture, opened the drawer, levitating the kit and drawing it towards him. He procured a small bottle from within, then let the kit slowly float down to the floor. Hux’s eyes flicked to the bottle, knowing what it was, what it implied, but felt a certain apprehension all the same. Ren seemed to notice and pulled Hux towards him, his kiss a pleasant distraction.

It wasn’t until he felt the cool, slick glide of Ren’s fingers delving between his ass cheeks that he broke away, giving him a pointed look.

“I’ll be gentle,” Ren said, though it would have been more reassuring had he not looked so pleased to say it. Hux narrowed his eyes, doubtful, then glanced back over his shoulder. Ren must have taken his gloves at some point, (the only piece of clothing he _had_ removed, a sharp contrast to himself) and his hand hovered behind him, awaiting some order from Hux. He offered that, at least.

Hux erred on the side of boldness, and keeping with the mood, reached back to guide Ren’s hand towards him. There wasn’t much encouragement needed, really. Ren’s palm smacked against Hux’s ass in response, grinning while Hux bit his lip and glared, at once affronted and aroused. The second hand joined the first, spreading his cheeks and making Hux feel intensely exposed; even more knowing he was pointed towards the door where anyone could just walk in and see him debauched. He thought on the last time he had been as shameless, climbing the ranks of the Order. The man, much older than him, had been delighted to plunder his ass, and Hux had been equally satisfied in using the intelligence gained to supplant him.

“Don’t think you’re going to be able to do that with me,” Ren remarked, dragging a finger across his hole. Hux shivered at the sensation, but managed to glare at him all the same.

“Must you be in my head?” he asked, trying to focus while Ren’s finger idly teased the sensitive rim. His hips bucked, the motion enough to free his cock from his trousers. He reached down, palming at it with a quiet hiss, rocking back into Ren’s touch.

“From my end, it’s more like you’re in mine,” Ren said. “You project loudly,” he added, letting the tip of his finger delve inside. Hux took in a breath and pushed back against it, wanting more. He huffed when Ren drew it away, returning to his earlier teasing and circling the digit over the small pucker.

“So you’re saying you can’t help but read my thoughts?” he replied, ignoring the way his voice cracked as Ren sank the finger back inside. It went deeper, making Hux arch his back, thighs straining from the position as he tried to get more. Ren nodded, and with a slight gesture of his free hand, Hux was lifted, allowing him to tuck his legs around either side of his hips. (For all that Hux loathed Ren’s abilities at times, he couldn’t ignore how convenient they were in situations like this.) The new position put him right up against Ren, the hand pinning down his cock now trapped between them. Hux gave himself a squeeze, huffing softly and chewing his lip as Ren began to work his finger into him in earnest. 

“‘M not sure if I’m to apologize for that or simply accept you as a permanent resident inside my head,” Hux mused aloud, thoughts scattered by sensation.

Slipping his hand down, Hux felt for Ren’s own cock, still disconcertingly massive and hard. Something like morbid curiosity had Hux trying to find his waistband (the same could be said of this entire endeavor, really), and started pushing beneath the tunic that covered it. Whether the difficulty came from Ren’s restrictive clothing or the fact that he was getting slowly, deliciously fucked by his finger, Hux couldn’t be sure. The few strands of concentration he had broke when Ren found his prostate, his fingers tightening around whatever fabric they could grasp while he moaned loudly.

Hux swore, face pressing against Ren, fingers uselessly scrabbling at his pants. Ren was merciless, however, withdrawing the finger only to drag two against Hux instead. Eyes shutting tight, Hux focused on how they swept across, just barely dipping in. It was agony, or he thought it was, until Ren pushed them both inside him, feeling his hole stretch and adjust. Swallowing at the feeling of fullness that accompanied Ren’s thick fingers, Hux knew it was nothing compared to his cock, still lying in wait. Ren was methodical though, working Hux open with a surprising gentleness, even if he was a kriffing tease about it.

By the time the third finger was in him, edging towards a fourth, Hux was squirming. Taking pity on him, Ren took Hux’s chin in hand, grounding him with the firm grasp. Their eyes met, one desperate with need, one burning with want. He knew distantly, he ought to feel contempt for Ren gaining such control over him, but instead, he found appreciation. Slipping out of his hold, Hux stole Ren’s mouth for a kiss even as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes when the bastard sank his fingers in deeper.

Then, he was bereft. Hux let out a noise that he would be ashamed of if he cared, empty hole clenching around nothing. Brows furrowed, Hux kissed Ren harder, burying his hands in his hair and tugging. He got a moan for his efforts, Ren’s own hands settling at Hux’s waist. When they broke apart, Ren guided him back, letting him settle on his knees while his hands went for his pants. Hux perched, staring as the zip came down and Ren reached in to take himself out.

“Well,” Hux said upon seeing the enormity of what he had agreed to undertake. Ren grinned and Hux rolled his eyes. “You’re intolerable.”

“So you’ve said,” Ren replied, hand wrapping around his cock and giving it a slow stroke. Hux’s own twitched, and he was tempted to give it some attention, but he had something else to attend to first.

“I called you reprehensible,” Hux corrected, slipping out of Ren’s lap and gesturing with a finger for him to be patient. As erotic as it was to be in a state of haphazard undress, it wasn’t particularly comfortable. Boots, then trousers, and Hux, naked, clambered back onto his seat, tucking himself in close. One cock nudged against the other; Hux giving Ren a look he might even call mischievous. Swatting Ren’s hand away, Hux took it upon himself to wrap his fingers around it, feeling the heat radiate out from him. A few strokes later and Hux tipped his hips forward, pressing his against Ren's while he used a second hand to encompass them both.

“I’d say I’m fairly good at pinning you down, Ren. After all, when I called you a monstrous prick, it wasn’t a lie.”

It got a laugh out of Ren, that soft little huff he liked to do, but it quickly devolved into a moan when Hux’s fingers caged around the head of his cock. It was a little push and pull, Hux thought, getting back a bit of the control he’d lost earlier. He decided he liked seeing Ren this way, those quiet breaths hitching in his throat, the rumbled moans and most of all, the unabated look of _wanting_. A singular focus amid the torrent Hux had always seen in Ren and it was all directed into something so simple as desire. For him. It was a high he never expected to experience, though Hux was certain it wouldn’t be the last he enjoyed tonight.

And before Ren could preempt him, Hux let go of them both, hands moving to brace against Ren’s shoulders.

“You still have that bottle?”

“Yeah,” Ren said, looking at Hux with an almost fond expression on his face. Hux didn’t get to see it for long, Ren looking down to summon the bottle from where it had fallen. Snatching it from Ren’s hand, Hux opened it himself, pouring the lube into his palm and applying it generously to Ren’s cock, sure to employ a little technique. The choice moans Hux got in return were well worth it, the reins falling back into his possession. A little slip of his nail into the slit and Ren was thrusting shallowly into Hux’s hand, eager for the attention. The easy slide made them both shudder to think of the next course.

As much as Ren deserved the same amount of torment he’d inflicted on him, Hux knew sitting on his cock would do plenty more. Repositioning himself, Hux kept one hand on Ren while the other pressed against his chest for balance. Licking his lips, Ren put a hand on Hux’s thigh, fingers curving around the muscle to guide him into place.

“Wait,” Hux blurted, “Don’t move,” he commanded, hovering over his lap. Shoving Ren back against the armchair, his hand fell away from Hux’s thigh. He stared, but waited, obedient to the command. While blowing at a few stray hairs that had come loose from his pomade, Hux met his resolve and began to lower himself onto Ren’s cock, holding the base steady while his other hand kept him pinned. The head nudged against his hole, drawing a rumble from Ren as Hux slowly sank down, the stretch making his eyelashes flutter as he was breached. Ren groaned to feel it and Hux hissed as the massive thing pushed deeper inside him.

Wider still than the fingers Ren used to open him up, Hux knew his cock would settle deeper, forcing him to understand a whole new level of _full_. It was so intense, Hux had to stop once he’d gotten past the head, collecting himself with a few unsteady breaths. This was so much more than what he was used to, but he was determined. Ren had issued a challenge and Hux wasn’t about to turn it down. Especially not when it felt so kriffing good.

Ren flexed beneath him, and his hands came up to position over the narrow curve of Hux’s hips. The movement slipped him in deeper and it was still too much, too soon. Hux didn’t even think, hand shooting out and slapping Ren across the face. He glared in the face of his astonishment.

“I said, _don’t move _,” he snarled, but rather than appearing cowed, Ren looked aroused. His tongue flicked out again, that predatory stare cutting right through Hux, but he remained still. Hux sucked in a breath, warily eyeing Ren for a few seconds, making him wait while he adjusted. No need to explain to Ren why he needed to be patient, it would only feed his ego, and much like his cock, that was immense enough already. Still, it was worth it to note how well Ren took to being handled roughly.__

__Steeling himself, Hux took another breath and began to push down onto the shaft not even half buried inside him. Much as he wanted to simply shut his eyes and focus, he couldn’t. Ren had captured his gaze, almost hypnotic in how he maintained contact; eye fucking him in lieu of disobedience. It made Hux shudder, but it worked, grounding him while he took inch after inch. When he was finally seated, Ren broke the stare, eyes flicking down to see how his cock simply disappeared into Hux. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hux cut him off before he could._ _

__“Not yet.”_ _

__Both hands on Ren’s shoulders for balance, fingers curling into the fabric of his cloak, Hux began to slowly lift himself. A quiet groan escaped at the drag of Ren’s cock inside him, taking up so much space that he wasn’t sure he could breathe. It was a lot, to say the least. So full that he couldn’t even try one of his old tricks and tighten around him, Hux slid back down, his own cock gently tapping against Ren._ _

__“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Ren asked, pulling Hux’s gaze when he started to rise again. He was smirking, or something like it, and Hux felt his cock throb to see it, clearly no longer infuriated by its existence. He nodded in reply, unsure if his voice was steady enough for reply. “It’s all right, you don’t have to hold back. I know what you want.”_ _

__Of course, Hux thought. The overwhelming presence Ren had over him wasn’t merely stuffing him full of cock, but sinking into his mind and reading his desires. Hux felt it now, like fingers delicately caressing something inside him far more intimate than his ass. Ren wasn’t wrong, couldn’t be wrong, and Hux found himself lacking the will to be defiant. Had he not met the challenge and conquered it as he knew he would?_ _

__“What do I want, Ren?” he asked, trying to muster a dry tone, but only managing a shiver as he sank down again. Arms encircling his waist, Hux’s own thoughts having granted his permission, Ren drew him close. He rocked into him, making Hux moan, a hand slipping down to his ass. His fingers traced the edge of his hole, taut around the girth of him._ _

__“Right now? You want to be pinned down, General. Fucked within an inch of your life and left dripping and open so I can sink back in easy and fuck you again.” He purred, rolling his hips. “You want to be pushed to your limits so you can exceed them, seeking out every depravity until you no longer have shame holding you back,” Ren whispered in his ear, breath hot against him. Hux’s entire body shuddered in response, cock leaking against Ren just to imagine it. Crude, filthy words, but the effect was devastating. Hux whimpered at the truth of them, heavy like Ren’s dick, now pushing into him quicker with the shallow thrusts of Ren's hips._ _

__“You always did know how to get under my skin,” Hux replied, pressing back to meet him. Ren looked absolutely wicked when he grinned, palming Hux's ass and snapping his hips. It drew a gasp and Hux leaned back to look him in the face, cock twitching to see the blood still smeared across his lips. “Do I have to order you, Ren?”_ _

__He didn't. His time empty of Ren wasn't long, being carried out of the chair and practically thrown onto his bed in the next room over, but the void left by the absence of that cock made Hux squirm. Ren even made him wait while he stripped, layers of clothing peeling off and pooling on the ground in a puddle of black. Hux's brows leapt to see the true expanse of Ren's body, made slim by the silhouette of his clothes. His cock too, gave a choice throb and Hux reached down to take it in hand, squeezing to ease the ache. Thankfully, even without the command, Ren saw to the order, quick to pounce once he was free. His hands slid up Hux's pale thighs, slimmer than his own. Nipples perking at the touch, Hux spread his legs, inviting, but Ren had other plans. Finding himself unceremoniously flipped onto his stomach, Hux reflexively put his knees beneath him, trying to push back up. His legs were yanked down instead, but he felt no contact, only the hold, keeping him in place. His wrists followed, invisibly bound together above his head._ _

__“Ren-!” Any complaint was abruptly cut off when Ren sank back inside him, the protest melting into a moan of pleasure. He was blissfully full once again, and it was enough to momentarily distract him from the idea that Ren had used the Force to pin him down. He didn't waste any time either, picking a rhythm that suited him well, and pounding into Hux with abandon. Biting his sheets wasn't even enough to muffle the sounds coming from him under such an onslaught and he thanked the heavy durasteel walls for being soundproof. He felt Ren lifting him at the hips, angling his ass back to fuck him deeper, each smack shoving him forwards. Heat grew in the space between them and Hux felt sweat begin to bead on his upper lip. He wiped it against the bed, cracking an eye open to see the pillar of Ren's arm propped up beside him, muscles standing out as he labored above him._ _

__Hux whimpered as yet another thrust angled the blunt head of Ren's cock into his prostate, the bundle of nerves exploding with sensation. His own dick throbbed with want for attention, hanging heavy and leaking between his thighs. He would have reached down, but Ren's hold was firm, hands still trapped as if wearing binders. Lucky, Hux supposed, Ren was a mind reader, a hand shifting down, not to grasp his cock, but to grab for one of his pillows and prop it up beneath him, letting friction be the vessel for his release. Hux might have retorted, but it worked, giving him the much needed relief as Ren kept up the brutal pace._ _

__“ _Fuck_ , Ren..!” he exclaimed, feeling himself tipping towards the edge. The angle sharpened as Ren bowed down, teeth finding the nape of his neck. Hux went still, somewhere between terrified and tremendously aroused as Ren shifted to the side of his neck and bit down. The pressure on his wrists went lax just as Hux imagined himself pulling Ren's hair and he swiftly snapped a hand up to do so, fingers burying in the thick dark mop that curtained over his face. Ren moaned against him, reverberating against sensitive skin and Hux about lost it. He came with a shout, spilling onto his poor pillow, body shuddering in the aftermath. Ren didn't._ _

__He leaned back up, looking down at Hux, devouring the sight of him, flushed and sated. He kept going, panting softly in time with his thrusts, wanting to drive him over the edge again, make him desperate, begging. The thoughts appeared in his mind and Hux felt himself shudder, alive with sensation and stars, he felt Ren's wants as his own – desperate to maintain control, but feeling it slipping as the intensity mounted. Ren came hard, hips bucking forward, ensuring he was buried to the hilt inside him. Hux felt his cock pulse within him, felt the liquid heat of his come laying claim to his body. A distant tingle resonated with him at the thought, but it was the climax that occupied his mind, the shared sensation from Ren somehow replicating, and Hux again felt his dick dribble into the pillow, moaning hoarsely into the bed._ _

__There they remained in stunned silence, but for the huffs of catching breath, for a few lingering moments. Eventually, Hux shifted, pushing the hair away from his face, stuck to his skin with sweat, and attempted a glance up at Ren, collapsed atop him like some great beast. He couldn't get much of a view and sought instead to stroke his hair, sighing into the sheets._ _

__“I'd ask what just happened, but I'd probably feel stupid for the answer,” he said, fingers working out a snarl in Ren's hair._ _

__“I shared some of my power with you,” Ren answered, voice rumbling against his back. Hux pursed his lips in thought, curious as to what amount could be supplied in other areas. Ren shifted above him, making Hux groan as his softening cock moved inside him._ _

__“And you say I've got a one track mind,” Ren said dryly, tipping his head down to kiss him. Hux tilted his head to receive it, humming a note of appreciation._ _

__“I told you not to doubt my ambition, Ren.”_ _

__“Don't think I could, after all this,” Ren said with a huff of a laugh. Hux, still reveling in the wake of a damn good fuck, smiled._ _


	6. Chapter 6

Hissing as Ren pulled out, Hux slithered off the bed, standing delicately to the side of it as he surveyed the damage. His pillow was ruined, soaked through with come, while his sheets had streaks and stains that he'd send the droid to take care of. Ren stretched his arms as he stood beside him, allowing Hux to rake his gaze over the length of him. The red mark he'd left on his neck remained. Hux smirked at his claim, until his eyes traveled downward to see a still wet cock, and what it was responsible for in the slow drip of come out of his ass. He clenched, heels coming together like he was standing at attention. He sucked in a breath, then moved, taking a few unsteady steps towards the refresher, beckoning for Ren to follow.

“I'll let you share the water,” he said with an inviting tone, silently hoping such a luxury was as enticing to Ren as it was to him. He pressed the panel to the door, not waiting for Ren to catch up before he entered.

“Is this my thank you for fucking you into the mattress?” Ren asked. Hux turned to glare at him, but he couldn't muster anything genuine. He turned on the water and approached Ren, placing a hand on his chest. Ren met his gaze as Hux dragged the hand down to his cock and gave it a tug.

“It's part of it,” he said softly, laced with the hint of a threat. Ren smiled and Hux kissed it off of him, nipping at his bottom lip to make it bleed anew. “Now get into the shower and wash off. You're filthy.”

“So are you.”

“I _wonder_ whose fault that is?” Hux said, voice lilting slightly. Expecting Ren to follow, Hux went to stand under the rush of water, plastering his hair down for the second time today. He let out a sigh as the sweat began to wash off his body, relaxing tensed muscles. The hand at his shoulder drew his attention, turning to look at Ren as he came in close, pressed against Hux to share in the spray. They stood in silence, enjoying the heat as Hux absently mused on the recurring theme.

He peered over his shoulder at Ren when he felt the press of thumbs sliding up his back, just enough pressure to alleviate the remnants of tension in his body. A simple, affectionate gesture that had Hux smiling despite himself. He reached back, pushing his fingers into the mess of dark hair, twisting gently as the wet strands dripped onto him. It was quite domestic, but Hux found he didn’t mind the peace that accompanied it. A rare enough thing in his life that he wouldn’t miss an opportunity to indulge.

Not that it could last. The mouth at his neck wasn’t unwelcome, fingers tightening in dark hair when he felt the hint of teeth. His body came flush against his, once again encompassed by Ren’s girth.

“While I’m aware you declined to agree with any of my rules, could you at least keep any bites below the collar?” Hux said, arching against him. The shift down to his shoulder alleviated his worries, and Hux dragged his fingers across Ren’s scalp, petting him in his approval.

“I can agree to some of them,” Ren replied between a series of kisses and nips that trailed back to Hux’s neck but never climbed it. Perking, Hux made to turn, look Ren in the eye for this, but the hands at his hips stopped him. He set his own atop his, but stalled instead of trying to remove them.

“Which?”

“It would probably give the troops the wrong idea if they thought we were fucking,” Ren said, punctuating the word with a roll of his hips. Hux absently pressed back against him, nodding. It was one reason he had insisted upon the rule; there was no room for doubt about his leadership ability. It was one thing to show solidarity, quite another to fraternize. Besides, he’d never hear the end of it from Phasma.

“And the Order is still priority,” Ren continued, a hand sneaking back to Hux’s ass.

“As it should be,” Hux replied, about to say more when Ren’s fingers pushed between his cheeks to swipe over his hole, still open and slick with come. He stood fixed, sucking in a breath in anticipation of what Ren intended.

“Go on, General. Say what you want,” Ren said, a familiar hint of amusement apparent, though it no longer grated on him. Hux blinked water from his lashes, fingers tightening in Ren’s hair.

“If the Order takes precedence, then I still get to dictate any future liaisons between us,” he said, voice rising in tone while Ren casually tormented him with teasing slips of his fingers. He was unfairly over sensitive, but he couldn’t help but want it all the same. Truly, a glutton for this very particular kind of attention. Hux tugged at Ren’s hair in pointless venture for revenge – all it earned him was a rumble of pleasure in response. “Unless you’ve a fool notion to inform Leader Snoke of all this, I doubt any order of yours will supercede my own.”

“We’ll see,” Ren replied, cutting off any immediate reply by pressing two of his fingers into Hux, making him lean back into him and moan. For all of his ironclad logic in this negotiation, once again, Ren’s actions seemed to bowl them over. Truly, a perfect depiction of their relationship, he thought. All the same, a few concessions was better than none.

“Well, now that we’re agreed – mostly – I suggest we either finish this shower or,” Hux paused, Ren’s fingers still seated inside him, “you fulfill that filthy little idea of yours.”

“And which one is that?” Ren asked, breath against Hux’s ear, fingers stroking his insides. Hux huffed, not believing for a moment that Ren wasn’t fully aware of his insinuation, even if he didn’t feel his presence inside his head.

“The one where you sink that abominable cock back in and _fuck me_.”

“Yes _sir_ ,” Ren answered. His fingers slipped out and the last thing Hux felt before he lost himself to pleasure was the sharp press of teeth to his throat and his pulse jumping to meet it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> Not really! I mean, okay, it's the end of THIS fic. However, it's probably going to be a series, so! Be on the lookout for its sequel. Thank you so much for reading this guys. You're really the best.ヽ(´▽`)/


End file.
